


Bernie's Questionable Choice

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Bizaardvark (TV), Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Deal with a Devil, What-If, Woobie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: For all his life, Bernie Schotz was treated like a nobody, disrespected, unloved, never liked by anyone, has confidence problems, a butt-monkey, a unlucky jinx, a LOSER. That is, until he comes face to face with someone he has no idea can't be trusted...





	Bernie's Questionable Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea after seeing what Masamune can do to Hiiro so I thought about giving Bernie the same thing (Since he's never lucky at all), but for this one, your comments will dictate if Bernie goes with the deal or not. So I will check back at the end of either August or September to write the conclusion (And maybe an alternate ending if you wish). Have fun and please comment the outcome!
> 
> I don't own either Bizaardvark or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, but if I did, this would an actual crossover.

Bernie Schotz was never liked, respected, or given a chance to be loved or appreciated at all. He can never win Amelia's heart, Paige and Frankie would do meetings and other things without even bringing him up on these, And to top it all off, he has confidence issues.

Seeing he lived all his life with his Grandma and never seeing his parents was one thing, but this actually led him to a life of misery deep inside his psyche. With only Paige, Frankie, Amelia and Dirk to hold on to, he knew that at one point they will abandon him as years go by.

One night, he received a call from a mysterious guy that he knew he never met before, but the moment he said Bernie's name, things were going to be good or bad, depending on how it turned out.

"Is this Bernie Schotz?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'll tell you later, but I can tell you I own the greatest Game Company in the world. So I'll ask you this: Have you heard of Kamen Rider Chronicle?"

"No, I've been busy for years, and I don't own one or the console that runs it."

"I can tell in your voice that you have lack of confidence or have been treated badly for the rest of your life. Maybe I can help you with that."

"Wait, how did you know? Who are you?! Tell me you're not a stalker like Belissa is to Bizaardvark!"

"Ah, Bizaardvark. I know who they are, but I know you run this one since you manage them."

"How did you know this either?"

"What else I don't know about you? Listen, I will be flying in from Japan to give you a proposal. I'll give you a deal you can't refuse."

"I hope you're not a scammer or something, because if you will trick me like everyone else, I will get back you for this."

"You can be assured it will go well. I guarantee you."

"OK. just let me know when you've arrived and then we'll talk."

"Fine. By the way, my name is Masamune Dan, founder of Genm Corp. I will see you tomorrow."

"Will do. bye."

The moment he hanged up he was excited for a life changing meeting, but he has no idea it was for something he was not expecting- everything he can get, but at what cost?

_Friday evening_

The time has come and he was expecting Masamune to give him a call or something. but no ace. Also it was time to close up shop since most Vuuuglers have left except for Paige and Frankie, who were busy with a new video and Amelia, who was doing a last minute video herself as well so they were really busy with their craft, not knowing Bernie was still there waiting so that they can go already too. Then all of a sudden, a man in his 30's or 40's has arrived in a business suit, and finally got to talk to Bernie.

"Sir, we closed up already, you're not supposed to be there unless Liam was expecting you."

"I'm not here for that. Are you Bernie Schotz?"

"Yes I am. Wait a minute, you must be Masamune Dan, right?"

"Yes I am. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

He then gave Bernie a case. Once Bernie opened the case He saw three items in it- a Buggle Driver Zwei, and both Gashats of Taddle Legacy (But it looks way normal than the one Hiiro has, but the same gold trimmings and the cart shell not having any damage) and Kamen Rider Chronicle. Bernie was surprised at the gift that the Japanese businessman had for someone like him, but why?

"What are these?"

"These will help you get the life you badly wanted- respect, adoration, confidence, everything you wanted lies in the case's items. But to fully get it all, and you use them right, You must do one thing for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Work for me. If you do that, You'll get it all. if you don't then you'll live your life as it is right now and you'll be miserable for life. The choice is yours. What will you decide?"

Bernie then thought about the times he really didn't get any good thing at all- his debt with Amelia and him inadvertently made Paige and Frankie win by shooting at Vicki Fuego directly, losing his first school wrestling match,  not being allowed to do anything at Vuuugle (even the basic things) other than being Bizaardvark's agent, Paige and Frankie not always asking him for help or even being at their meetings, being unpopular or respected at school (both in his old one and the one where he's a student in), the many times Dirk did stuff for him and even babying him but never the other way around, not being taken seriously by others, the many times he fails to win Amelia's heart... The list was countless but he's just feeling the weight of his personal failures and being a butt monkey for most of his life.

But in the other hand, by doing it, he will finally get the happiness he was wishing for, to be respected, to be loved, to be treated right, and maybe finally have Amelia fall for him, but at what cost? If he did finally get it all, it might lead to him forgetting Paige and Frankie, or even ditch Dirk for good, but is all he ever wanted be enough to justify him taking up the deal with a Game Company CEO and owner?

Bernie was already conflicted. The right thing to stay as he is, or a chance to change his life for the better?

He finally sighed and took the case, but..

"I need to take this first, but my final decision is not right now. Maybe I need more time thinking about your offer. I want more time to think about your deal because I need to think about the pros and cons of your offer, but right now it's not the right time to give you a proper answer. Yes I have been untreated well by everyone even with my friends, but even the most tempting offers need a bit more thinking out."

After a long silence Masamune said, "If you must. but I need the answer from you as soon as you can. I'll give you time to think about it. Keep if until you can think a good answer. If you decide to work for me, I'll let you in. If you don't the case must be returned to me. Only then you'll know if you really will get what you want."

"I'll think hard about it sir. I'll see you then."

They then part ways and as soon as Masamune is outside the building, he said to himself "Yes, Bernie. I'll give you want you want. I'll make you do my work for me of taking lives away including your friends, and I will be be even more unstoppable, because once I get you, you'll get what you want, and at the same make sure you will never see your friends again by disowning you!"

He then walked farther away laughing with a evil intent.

Bernie looked at the case and sighed in worry. What if what Masamune said was true, but what if it was all false too?

At the same time Paige, Frankie and Amelia were finished and Paige was the 1st to go to Bernie and spoke out, "Bernie, what's with the case?"

"Oh. nothing. I just happened to have it with me."

Frankie then said, "That's not what we think it is. Bernie, what's wrong? Also what does that Masamune guy want from you and gave you that?"

After a long pause as of thinking hard he said, "OK you caught me. If I work with him, I'll finally get what I want. Respect, love, acceptance, confidence, everything I lack. if I refuse, you guys might get involved and I might lose you guys for getting it. So I have to think this straight."

The girls were now worried for him, esp. Amelia, because she kept turning down his chances with her.

"Bernie, You don't have to go with it. I know you deserve it, but I'm just worried out there for you."

"Amelia, we know you don't care at all. You never did."

"Well Dirk made me feel feelings! I'm just trying to let you do the right thing OK? I don't want you... where you're going if you pick the wrong decision."

Paige added, "Please Bernie, think about it."

Frankie said, "I know it's hard for you to think you badly need what you lack in your life, but think it over."

After much thinking, Bernie said, "I'll think about it, My decision is my decision but I'll let you guys tomorrow. I have to go."

As Bernie closed the door as he left, the girls can't help but to be worried for Bernie.

Amelia said, "I just hope he does the right thing and not go with it..."

Paige then said, "I hope so Amelia. I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Bernie choose in the end- will he go with Masamune's offer or do the right thing to not go with it? If anyone watched Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, you would have known the answer by now. Leave comments and the final outcome of the story will be determined by how many comments state if He should accept or refuse.


End file.
